Crazier: A tribute to Buckbeak by Sirius
by alambil felicis
Summary: It's not romance....ew! This is a songfic showing that Sirius appreciates Beaky. I love Buckbeak! I love Sirius.....I LOVE FRIENDSHIP! Let's all love each other!


**People,** **this is another Taylor Swift song....I love her!!! Anyway, if you think this is a Sirius/Buckbeak romance, then, EW!!! This is no romantic songfic....it's just a songfic I made to express Sirius Black's appreciation towards Buckbeak. Curse everyone who think Buckbeak sucks, because he doesn't. Beaky rules! Let's all love Buckbeak! Let's all appreciate him!!!**

_**A Sirius Balck Songfic**_

_**I've never gone with the wind**_

I was always thought by people as a merciless murderer, locked up in Azkaban

_  
**Just let it flow, let it take me** _

_**Where it wants to go** _

But I didn't complain, I knew I was innocent, and that was enough to keep my sanity.

_  
**'Til you opened the door**_

Harry freed me and gave me Buckbeak…

_  
**There's so much more  
I'd never seen it before**_

I was free, free to see things I haven't been able to see while imprisoned.

_  
**I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings**_

Yes, I was free from the cold cellars of Azkaban, but what was I to do? When all the wizards and witches believe that I am guilty…..that I am a criminal….

_  
**Then you came along and you changed everything** _

You took me to places I thought I could never get to….We were in hiding, that's true, but at least we are not being held captive anymore.

_**You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier** _

You let me fly with you in the skies…..I never believed this was possible…..to escape from imprisonment…….and worse, from death, death which I do not deserve….

_**Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier** _

I'm falling, falling to an unknown…..I am lost in those kind eyes…..no judgment dwelling in them…..for the both of us suffered the same past….

_**I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own, every sky was  
Your own kind of blue** _

You believed that you could somehow be free…..Buckbeak kept his faith strong…..

_**And I wanted to know  
How that would feel and you made it so real**_

I wanted to understand how you did it…..how it would feel if I was there too…..

_**You showed me something that I couldn't see**_

You showed me the sky outside…the waters and the lands I was dreaming of……the freedom and faith I couldn't grasp………

_**You opened my eyes and you made me believe**_

You made me believe. Everything was within my touch if I believed……….

**_  
You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
_**

Buckbeak_, you showed me what living is for_

You showed me life and its wonders when I had none………

_**I don't want to hide anymore**_

I know someday…..that we will be limitless and people would accept us…..

_**You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

_**Crazier, Crazier**_

_Crazier….that's what I would describe myself right now. They told me I was mad, insane. But that was nothing compared of the overflowing bliss I am feeling. And it's all because of my faithful companion…because of my godson and his friends, because of the greatest wizard who believed the words of three thirteen-year-olds. I appreciate the help that my great friend, Buckbeak, gave me. Some might say he is a brutal, proud and brainless creature **(a/n: Draco Malfoy, Sirius is talking about you!!!)**, but Buckbeak is very intelligent and doesn't judge me. He trusts him as I trust him. Crazier, my life has been._

**That's it people....hope you like it and appreciated it. Let's love Buckbeak and Sirius Black's friendship!!! I love animals!!! And I love nature.....duh, that's why my pen name is LoveNature!!! Have a nice day....please review.... ; )**


End file.
